Jude Baker
Jude Baker is the son of Brooke and Julian Baker and the twin brother of Davis. He is born on 17th November 2011 ( Due to the Season 8 Finale time jumps). Biography Character History Season 7 In season 7, Brooke learns that she can't have a children after believing she was pregnant. Haley tells her not lose hope. Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They find a young woman of 19, Chloe Hall, who is pregnant and who agrees to give them her baby. But after delivery and return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. After finding out they won't get the baby, Brooke is depressed and agrees to become the vice president's former company. Her mom encouraged her to accept, but Alex tells her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the airforce. Chase had been forced to smoke, so he asked Alex, but she had some of Quinn's pot brownies, so Alex went to ask Julian, but he wasn't home so Brooke gave the sample). Brooke then makes the decision to stay in Tree Hill and she and her husband will announce they are pregnant. Quinn figures out Brooke is pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink or eat sushi, while Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan . When Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley that she is pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in the reopening of the cafe. When she is six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. A month later on November 17th 2011, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's cafe and she is rushed to hospital where she gives birth to premature twin boys. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Brooke is drawing some designs and Julian asks if she's starting her next Clothes Over Bro's and Brooke says she is now more bros over clothes. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Relationships *Jude Baker/Family Family : Brooke and Julian are Jude and his twin brother Davis' parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Richard Davis (Brooke's parents) and his paternal grandparents are Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris (Julian's parents). His paternals grandparents live in L.A and his maternal grandfather does not live at Tree Hill. His twin is named Davis, after Brooke's maiden name (which follows the patern of Haley naming her son Jamie Scott and Peyton naming her daughter Sawyer Scott, who are both his mother's godchildren). Trivia *Jude's name came from "Hey Jude," the song which Paul McCartney wrote for John Lennon's son, Julian. *Jude was born 2 months premature after Brooke suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant. Baker, Jude Category:The Baker Family Category:The Davis Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters